Choco
by Maria Violet
Summary: ¿Que ta decepcionante es que no ten regalen nada en San Valentin? Pues, mucho menos decepcionante que si que te regalen algom pero sea solo por compromiso o por generalizar... ¿Verdad Shindou? [Shindaka] [One-shot] [Feliz San Valentin!]


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5. **

—**Diálogos— **

—_Pensamientos_**— **

"_FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo?

Ese día, 14 de febrero para ser exactos, se sentía de pésimo humor, el parloteo incesante de su alrededor en su clase lo hastiaba, cosa que normalmente no sucedía o no a tal grado, se sentía especialmente irritado cada que hablaban.

En especial si eran chicas buscando darle algún presente.

Normalmente no se molestaba, solo se sentía algo incómodo, a veces las rechazaba o aclaraba que aceptaba los presentes en símbolo de amistad, siempre cortésmente, pero se día no tenía animo como para medir sus palabras, ¿Qué había cambiado de la mañana a ahora que se encontraba en clases? Se había despertado normalmente, sin ninguna clase de molestia, y nada malo sucedió en ese lapso.

Pero aun así ahora le irritaba ver paquetes de regalo que contenían aquel característico dulce que era regalado en señal de aprecio, ya fuera romántico o amistoso. Desvió la mirada hacia su mesa donde estaba aquel paquetillo de chocolates, dentro de un bonito envoltorio de celofán transparente, un moño rojo sellándolo haciendo que el excedente del plástico creara un bonito efecto, decorado también con escarcha roja, haciendo resaltar el color marrón de los dulces, algunos más oscuros que otros demostrando que había variedad en los sabores de los apetitosos bombones.

Otro pinchazo de irritación lo estremeció, guardando con fastidio el regalo en el casillero bajo su mesa, a su lado su mejor amigo pelirosa por su parte disfrutaba de comer esos mismos dulces, de un paquete exactamente igual. Resoplo pensando que en sus respectivas aulas cada uno de los miembros del club de futbol también estaría probando esos chocolates. El problema era, que no entendía su propia frustración, había recibido uno igualmente de manos de la tímida manager de su club ¿Qué podría molestarle de eso?

No se sentía capaz de estar alegre por el regalo, pero no quería admitir que un pinchazo de tristeza y decepción lo inundaba cuando pensaba que la jovencita lo miraba como un compañero más de club, pues no podrían llamarse abiertamente amigos dado que inclusive estando en la misma clase, no hablaban mucho fuera del club, y en este los temas eran casi en su totalidad temas sobre el futbol o datos de los jugadores que ella necesitaba para dar los informes diarios a Otonashi-sensei.

Miro con disimulo a la joven que ahora conversaba con algunas chicas de la clase, dejo de observarla al notar que entregaba un par de paquetillos más de bombones, alegando que había hecho de sobra, se sentía tranquilo al verla sonreír, pero pensar que no era más importante que cualquier otro, lo lastimaba.

¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Estaba triste de recibir aquel rechazo indirecto y lo conseguía disfrazar con su mal humor. Paso el reto de sus primeras horas de clases tratando de dejar de mirar embelesado a la chica de trenzas y sumido en su propia tristeza mental. A la hora del almuerzo luego de comer rápidamente procuro perderse por el resto de hora libre que le quedaba, no tenía ganas de aceptar o rechazar regalos ni de hablar con nadie.

Maldijo su suerte luego de prestar atención a su camino, en un área casi desierta de los patios del lugar, sentada en un banco estaba Akane mirando a la nada, al parecer muy concentrada o perdida en ella misma, quiso aprovechar su distracción e irse lo más rápido que pudiera, pero el cuerpo no le respondió sino para estremecerse cuando ella levanto sus preciosos ojos, mirándolo de frente con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad, sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes hasta que ella los aparto como si el contacto quemara. Sonrió un poco enternecido, esa chica era tierna y tímida, muy reservada, quizás pensando que era grosero mirarlo tan fijamente cuando el secretamente daría todo porque siguiera mirándolo.

Como una polilla embelesada por la luz, siguió a paso ligero hacia donde ella, notando ya con más cercanía que sostenía algo entre sus manos y su regazo, se detuvo un segundo al distinguir bien que era, eran chocolates, pero el envoltorio era totalmente distinto a los paquetes idénticos que le había dado a todo el mundo, podía notarlo más grande, con un envoltorio rojo y lazo color lila, no podía ver los dulces puesto que el papel no era traslucido como los de antes, pero podría jurar que también el contenido era distinto… Más especial.

Tragándose el nudo que se le formo en la garganta reanudo su paso luego de ese segundo de duda para poder sentarse junto a ella, sin saber cómo iniciar conversación.

— **¿Shin-sama? — **Pregunto dubitativa con un dulce tono calmado, el centro campista pudo notar el ligero temblor en sus manos, preguntándose silenciosamente porque temblaría si lucia tan calmada **— ¿Qué hace por aquí? — **Entendía bien la pregunta, no era que hubiera algo especialmente interesante por esa zona de la enorme secundaria, más bien los que iba allí buscaban principalmente soledad y tranquilidad. Lo que también le hizo preguntarse qué hacia ella allí.

—**Escapaba un poco de todo el mundo — **Se encogió de hombros tratando de sonreír lucir menos decaído **— Estoy especialmente de mal humor hoy… — **Confeso con un suspiro dejando de mirarla tan fijamente, notando como se había encogido ligeramente en su asiento y apartaba temblorosamente la vista apretando los labios **—**_Por dios, deja de mirarle los labios Takuto._

—**Ya veo… — **Musito en voz baja sin ánimos de indagar más, no quería ser la causa de que su día empeorara, aun así su curiosidad debió reflejarse claramente en su rostro pues riendo un poco el jugador respondió a la pregunta muda.

—**No es nada, estoy bien solo desperté sin ganas de nada, mucho menos recibir regalos y eso — **Decía con sarcasmo que solo el entendía, enseguida se arrepintió ver la expresión de preocupación en la más bajita.

—**L-Lo siento…**

—**No, n-no me refería a ti, en verdad aprecio tu regalo, me hizo feliz también recibir algo de ti — **Trato de arreglar lo dicho ligeramente nervioso **— **_Aunque si no hubieran sido con las mismas intenciones que con el resto del mundo, estaría muchísimo más complacido._

—**Menos mal — **Suspiro la chica con verdadero alivio, y por primera vez desde que se sentó a su lado la vio sonreír radiantemente, aunque no fuera más que una ligera curva de sus labios.

—_Sí, eso… Síguete torturando, mírala más _**— **Se reprochaba mentalmente **— ¿Y tú que haces tan perdida por aquí? — **No supo si maldecirse al ver como su sonrisa desaparecía y quedaba por un par de minuto mirando a la nada de nuevo, pensativa.

—**Pensaba en algo… — **Hablo ida, noto con molestia como se sonrojaba muy tenuemente y sus manos jugaban con delicadeza con el plastico del presente.

— **¿Tiene que ver con eso? — **Señalo sin disimulo alguno el paquete, tragándose el punzada de dolor cuando ella le miro impresionada y con un sonrojo más notorio **— No sabes cómo entregarlo — **Fue más una afirmación que pregunta.

— **¿C-Como lo…? — **En otra situación, sus tartamudeos y sonrojo le hubieran parecido adorables y a él mismo lo hubiera hecho sonrojar.

—**Pues considerando que este regalo se ve mucho más trabajado y especial que el resto, no fue difícil de adivinar — **Le brindo la mejor sonrisa que podía, considerando que lo último que quería hacer era sonreír **— ¿Por qué lo dudas tanto? Sé que debe ser difícil entregar tus sentimientos de esa manera, pero si te tomaste la molestia de prepararlo es porque estas decidida a confesarte a esa persona ¿No? — **En su interior, aun rezaba que dijera que no.

—**No creo que me vea de una manera especial, dudo que me corresponda — **Casi pudo jurar que ver esa sonrisa melancólica en su rostro dolía más que tragarse sus propios sentimientos **— Aun así quería que supiera lo que siento, para comenzar a superarlo, pero me es muy difícil, de solo imaginarlo muero de nervios y… Creo, que al menos me considera una amiga, no quiero echarlo a perder con esto… Ni siquiera espero que me responda, solo quiero que lo sepa — **Akane no podía creer que le estaba confesando esas cosas justamente al que quería entregar ese presente, pero no pudo evitarlo luego de verlo aparecer de la nada misma, sentarse junto a ella y que el mismo fuera quien sacara el tema.

—**Humm… — **El castaño trato de aparentar a mayor indiferencia posible, apoyándose en sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás para mirar al cielo, pese a aun estar en invierno el día estaba bastante claro con un perfecto azul cielo, se tomó su tiempo para poder hacer salir de su garganta las siguientes palabras **— Si quieres la opinión de un amigo, creo que deberías hacerlo, por una parte es posible que te estés teniendo muy poca fe, quizás si te correspondan, si no te arriesgas ahora podrías lamentarlo luego, por otra parte… Si de verdad no te corresponden… A ver, ¿Cómo lo digo con delicadeza? — **Realmente pareció meditarlo aunque de un principio tenía las palabras perfectas, y casi al instante giro para chocar con su mirada por fin, pues en su monologo no había dejado de ver hacia el inmenso azul que el día les brindaba **— Es un idiota, tal cual, y si inclusive luego de ello no quiere seguir siendo tu amigo, es aún más idiota de lo que me pude haber imaginado, así que no merece la pena siquiera que lo recuerdes, puede que te afecte en un principio, pero podrás superarlo y encontrar a alguien que si te quiera conocer y apreciar.**

Se sentía avergonzado luego de haber prácticamente vomitado todo aquello, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberle dicho la verdad, disfruto gratamente del saber que el innegable sonrojo que ahora cruzaba por las mejillas de la pálida jovencita era por su causa, sonrió satisfecho por ello tratando de ignorar la incomodidad al verla sonreírle felizmente y luego mirar con cariño a la bolsa de chocolates en sus manos, si para hacerla feliz debía dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos y apoyarla, lo haría, una y mil veces con tal de ver su sonrisa de felicidad.

Se levantó con el mero propósito de despedirse y dejarla pensar las cosas, pero jamás espero que al abrir la boca la chica saltara de su asiento, envolviéndolo con sus delgados brazos sin soltar el preciado paquete. Quedo helado unos segundos antes de apresurarse a corresponder sujetándola con sus brazos, el aroma a lavanda procedente de toda ella lo dejo shokeado, si le hubieran preguntado su nombre en ese momento no sabría ni que responder.

—**Muchas gracias, por animarme y por todo — **Fue el suave murmullo que de milagro logro captar… Bueno, no de milagro, hubiera captado su voz incluso a metros a la redonda, una pequeña y secreta habilidad que había adquirido por buscar su voz en el salón de clases cuando se daba la oportunidad.

—**No es nada…— **Respondió cual robot en automático, aunque agradeció que fuera eso a decir cualquier idiotez por su estado de sorpresa, la joven negó contra su pecho, lugar donde ocultaba el rostro y se separó lentamente.

—**Significa mucho para mi Shin-sama — **Con solo la imagen que tenía en ese instante frente a si, sintió que podía morir completamente en paz, los ojos de Akane brillaban como un par de gemas, un par de amatistas llenas de luz y reflejos hermosos junto con el mejor acompañamiento de todos, su sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo **— Lo voy a entregar, ya sé que hacer — **Apretó el paquetillo contra su pecho con delicadeza, sin buscar dañar su contenido, llena de decisión tanto en su mirada como en su voz, el no pudo hacer nada más que asentir verla correr rumbo al interior del edificio principal.

No lo podían culpar por sentir como su corazón se estrujaba de dolor al verla correr lejos, las piernas le fallaron volviéndose a sentar en su lugar, suspiro calculando las posibilidades de que quien quiera que fuere el destinatario de esos chocolates rechazar a la joven, quizás con ese golpe de suerte el podría volverla a sentir entre sus brazos, podría hacerla sonreír así por él, podría haberla así de feliz.

Negó efusivamente tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos, no podría desearle algo como eso, jamás podría desear que algo malo le pasara, aparte de que…

— _¿Quién con algo de cerebro rechazaría a una chica tan dulce, amable y condenadamente preciosa? _**— **Suspiro, hasta el ser más frio de corazón se enamoraría de esa dulce expresión que la había visto poner, el mismo sintió que se volvía a enamorar de ella…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Volvió a su aula decaído sin querer pasar más tiempo en ese lugar, y recordar ese abrazo sorpresa… Claro no era como si simplemente yéndose del lugar de los hechos lo fuera a olvidar fácilmente, pero esperaba que a menos dejara de recordarlo tan vívidamente. Obviamente se equivocó, a un está fresco en su memoria el aroma de la manager de su equipo y la calidez que desprendía.

Se sorprendió al entrar en el salón de clases de ver a Akane ya en su sitio, enfrascada en una conversación con algunas chicas que habían llegado también bastante antes que iniciaran las clases, aparte de ellas, solo un par de alumnos más que se decantaron por quedarse allí. Torturándose internamente con la duda de si ya había entregado el regalo o si se arrepintió a último minuto se dejó caer en su lugar esperando que llegara su mejor amigo para por lo menos distraerse, lastimosamente llego poco minutos antes que iniciaran las clases solo alcanzando a que el defensa le preguntara donde se había metido en todo el descanso, a lo que se encogió de hombros.

Dispuesto a sacar la libreta de la clase correspondiente, se encontró con un obstáculo inesperado, confundido tomo el objeto para averiguar que demonios era, pues no recordaba tener nada allí aparte de libros y lápices. Quedó helado al ver un familiar envoltorio rojo con una cinta lila asegurando que no se abriera el presente, abrió y cerró la boca cual pez un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios…?

Con el corazón latiéndole en los tímpanos, busco rápidamente a Akane con la mirada, completamente exaltado y buscando respuestas, encontrando con que la jovencita lo miraba con disimulo, apenas con el rabillo del ojo, en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto ella aparto la propia como si quemara, la garganta se le seco al notar fácilmente como parecía querer encogerse en su siento hasta desaparecer y que un notorio sonrojo la atacara, inclusive desde su asiento a un par de hileras de ella podía notarlo.

¿Eso en verdad estaba pasándole? Miro con atención hacia los chocolates en su mano, quizás con la esperanza de que cobraran vida y le respondieran todas sus dudas o algo parecido, su corazón no dejaba de latir emocionado, poco importándole estar en medio de clases.

Akane casi siente que muere en medio de clases mientras su profesor explicaba algo de trigonometría, al ver como con disimulo el pianista había conseguido abrir su regalo y consumir de inmediato uno de los chocolates por los cuales se había desvelado.

Y en definitiva algo murió en su cerebro al verlo sonreír satisfecho y completamente feliz luego de degustarlo, quizás con demasiada lentitud.

¿Era su imaginación o sentía que moría de calor aun cuando estaban con un fresco clima? En la vida pensó que el haría tal cosa, más bien solo se lo imagino muy impresionado –Que sí que lo estuvo- y luego irritado o algo así por recibir aún más chocolates que seguramente ni siquiera probaría.

Por el resto de la clase la chica evito a toda costa mirar fijamente a su crush, aunque parecía que el estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto, solo dios sabría que demonios iba a pasar de allí en mas, ella solo quería que él supiera lo que sentía, y el pianista habiendo visto claramente el regalo con anterioridad tenía que haber entendido muy bien el mensaje.

Estaba muy confusa y nerviosa. Pese a eso no entendía la sensación de emoción y apuro por que terminaran ya las estúpidas clases… Después de ver aquella linda sonrisa que le dio el pianista y esos ojos emocionados y brillantes no podían culparla por emocionarse al menos un poco.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A que les corte el rollo verdad? No sé cómo seguirlo XDD pero compensando esto, tendrán otro Shindaka. **

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIIINNN y tambien SORRYYY si hay errores no me dio tiempo de corregir DX**

**Por fin subo algo para estas fechas XDDD y no es que este ocupada en estas fecha sin nada (? Pero la flojera me puede XDDD par yaaaa hace mes y medio que no escribo una madre y es momento de mi regreso triunfal (?**

**Espero que pasen bonito día y que les gustara :3 dejen amorts plz**

_ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye o3o_


End file.
